Bendita tradición
by RainSlayer
Summary: Finalmente era feliz,por fin tenia una niñez de la cual disfrutar, pero cuando tu padre decide convertirte en jefe en pocos días y peor aun contarte acerca de una vieja tradición, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran sencillas , hasta este momento... el tendría que conseguir una Esposa y no solo eso, también una !AMANTE¡ Es en esos momentos en que piensas ¿QUEEEE?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno que le parece esta historia, no piensen que soy pervertido solo se me hizo gracioso ver a Hipo en estos tipos de problemas jejeje**

**La historia la subiré dentro de una semana pero si me dejan comentarios tal vez la subiré mas pronto...**

**Este va ser mi primer lemon entre AstridXHipoXCamicazi (****_EN ESTE FIC VA SER TRIO_****, por aclarar bueno creo que les e contado mas de la cuenta)**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA LUEGO**


	2. Chapter 2: La sorpresa

Bendita tradición

Era un hermoso día en Berk, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, había paz y tranquilidad un poco extrañó para ser el clima la isla de Berk y más si en ésa isla habitan los Hooligans Peludos, una terca, orgullosa y poderosa tribu vikinga.

Todos los miembros de la tribu eran duros como una roca y aunque hay que admitir, con un poco de inteligencia ya que la mayoría deseaban matar dragones, otras de sus cualidades aparte de cortar cabezas de dragones eran las tradiciones, si ésas cosas sin sentido que tenías que realizar o sino el tenebroso Loki te atormentaría en tus sueños.

La mayoría de éstas tradiciones eran algo ridículas, sin ningún sentido y con una poca probabilidad de sobrevivir, si de hecho todas consistían en pelear a muerte, pelear a muerte con dragones, pelear a muerte por el último pedazo de pan y las lista continúa, pero había otras de las cuales nunca se había escuchado pero no había de que preocuparse sobre esas ya "olvidadas tradiciones".

Después de todo, la mayoría de ellas habían dejado de existir gracias a que se logró la paz con los dragones y las otras por las absurdas que eran, gracias a un joven escuálido y torpe vikingo, pero no cualquier vikingo sino el primero en montar un dragón en 300 años.

El primero en romper todas aquellas tradiciones y demostrarle a los demás que tan equivocados estaban, en demostrar que los dragones no eran peligrosos que podían ser amigables, pero la mayoría sabe esa historia.

Hipo por fin tenía un día para él sólo, si un día ya que desde que despertó había tenido... por así decir ¡trabajo! DEMASIADO TRABAJO, esta última semana de verdad había estado ocupado debido a diferentes situaciones como entrenador de los futuros jinetes de Berk, entrenar a sus dragones, el trabajo extra en la fragua haciendo diferentes tipos de sillas para montar, construir armas para los vikingos y últimamente su padre le enseñaba muchas cosas acerca de cómo ser un buen jefe y mucho más, pero para acabar Astrid le daba un entrenamiento de lucha para poder defenderse el mismo(aunque eso último no le molestaba ya que pasaba tiempo con ella y descubrió que era muy bueno con su mano izquierda).

Eso últimamente los estaba poniendo tenso ya qué no tenía tiempo para él y para Chimuelo ya que este le reclamaba cada ved por atención, pero esto se había acabado ése día ya que por alguna extraña razón, Estoico dejó a toda la aldea un día libre, no entendía muy bien aunque estaba seguro que era por esas charlas nocturnas con los concejales de la tribu. Pero le restaba importancia después de todo su padre tenía muchas cosas de que hablar.

Ese día había volado sobre Chimuelo los más alto que pudo, ir más haya de Berk y disfrutar del cálido aire pero de vez en cuando Chimuelo escupía fuego por diversión y eso hacía que Hipo no disfrutará del todo. Estuvieron pescando en un lago, aunque en realidad Chimuelo estuvo jugando con los peces en vez de comerlos, pero debían de regresar al gran salón pronto ya que Bocón le dijo que había algo importante que su padre tenía que decir.

Ahí estaban Hipo y Chimuelo caminando de regreso a Berk, Hipo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó un crujido cerca de él pero pensando que Chimuelo estaba jugueteando con algo que se encontró, no decidió prestarle atención, pero volvió a escucharlo de nuevo cerca de él se detuvo para decirle a Chimuelo que dejará de hacer ruido pero... Chimuelo no estaba.

Ehh Chimuelo dónde estás?- Preguntó Hipo nerviosamente ya que sentía como alguien lo observaba, pareciera como si alguien lo estaba cazando.

Cuando se acordó del entrenamiento que hizo, saco su espada para pelear pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo con algo o alguien encima de él, y peor aún sentía como empezaba a besar sus labios, luego su mejilla y finalmente respirar en su cuello y empezar a lamerlo y dar chupetones.

Eso lo hizo gemir fuertemente mientras esa persona seguía intensificando su fuerza de succión como si fuera a chuparle la sangre y empezaba a quitarle su chaleco de piel, subirle su camisa y empezarle a acariciarle su pecho, hasta que vio una cabellera rubia muy conocida para el.

As... trid... Astrid...que estas... haciendo?- Pregunto Hipo entre suspiros y gemidos

En respuesta Astrid le volvió a besar en los labios mordiéndole su labio inferior hasta hacerle sangrar.

Sólo marcó mi territorio Hipo, o acaso no te gusta-Dijo Astrid seductoramente mientras lamia la sangre de Hipo.

Por alguna extraña razón al ver esa imagen tan provocadora, Hipo sintió como si se encendiera algo en su interior y se propagara por todo su cuerpo, tal vez era toda esa tensión que tuvo toda la semana o tal vez otra cosa. Pero no le tomó importancia... por ahora.

Astrid realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo pe... pero mi padre dirá algo importante está noche y debo de estar ahí-Dijo Hipo un poco nervioso sabiendo del carácter de Astrid y su poderoso puño.

Mmmmm... Está bien pero quiero una recompensa por no estar conmigo esta noche y tal vez será mejor mañana, a la misma hora en mi casa, a solas en mi habitación-Le susurró en el oído mientras Hipo se sonrojaba masivamente.

Pero hizo algo típico de ella y eso era golpearle en el brazo.

¡Auch! y... y eso porque fue eso?- Preguntó Hipo mientras se sobaba su brazo

Por no pasar está noche conmigo- Dijo Astrid mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lo besaba con pasión.- Y esto por todo lo demás- Astrid sonrió al ver la estúpida cara que ponía Hipo cada vez que lo besaba.

Bueno vamos al gran salón o nos perdemos el discurso que dará tu padre- Dijo Astrid mientras le sujetaba la mano.

Y todo esto que le hiciste a Chimuelo para que desapareciera así eh?- Preguntó Hipo un poco curioso

Sólo le di pescado y salió volando a no sé dónde, pero seguro fue a una cueva o lago para comérselo ya regresará- Respondió fácilmente

Maldito reptil inservible, se supone que debe protegerme y en vez de eso acepta pescado de cualquier extraño que se lo ofrezca- Dijo Hipo un poco molesto porque su amigo lo abandonó a su suerte.

Astrid ante eso sólo pudo reír.

Finalmente llegaron al gran salón y cada vikingo con su dragón estaban presentes disfrutando de una buena cena, la mayoría al ver a Hipo lo empezaron a saludar efusivamente, muchas adolescentes sólo trataban de coquetear con el pero eso hizo que Astrid se pusiera celosa y prácticamente agarraba la mano de Hipo mientras caminaban más rápido dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban los demás jinetes.

Que tal Astrid te estuve apartando este lugar juntó a mi- Dijo Patán intentando coquetear con Astrid por enésima vez en el día.

Está bien- Respondió Astrid.

Patán no creía que aceptará tan fácilmente hasta que Astrid lo empujó al suelo para sentarse ella y también Hipo juntos. Así que no tuvo más opción que ir juntó a Patapez que estaba inmerso en la comida.

Vaya vaya parece ser que los soldaditos del amor por fin se presentaron- Dijo Brutacio

Jeje Brutacio no vez que estaban haciendo sus cositas de novios- Dijo Brutilda mientras empujaba a Brutacio y este caía en su plató de comida.

Juro que un día les voy a cortar sus cabezas- Dijo Astrid mientras sostenía su hacha

Astrid por favor no digas tonterías seguro mi padre te castigará por intentarlo- Dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a comer

Castigarme te equivocas Hipo, de seguro le haré un favor liberándolo de las estupideces de estos dos- Dijo Astrid

Hablando del jefe, sabes que dirá esta vez tu padre Hipo- Pregunto Patapez una vez que terminó de comer

Realmente no sé, no le he visto todo el día pero Bocón me dijo que es algo tan importante que debo estar presente- Dijo Hipo restándole importancia al asunto.

Para que tú estés presente debe de ser algo muy importante Hipo- Dijo Patapez seria

Patapez debe tener razón, tu padre debe de tener una buena razón para que estés aquí- Dijo Astrid totalmente de acuerdo con Patapez

Ehh bueno supongo que tienen razón debe de ser algo importante- Dijo Hipo un poco tranquilo

Después de una charla con sus amigos sobre los dragones y una buena cena, todos esperaban a que el gran jefe Estoico se presente. Ni tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que Estoico llegó después con una cara sería.

La mayoría se preocupó por eso, en especial Hipo sabía que algo andaba mal y más aún cuando subió a una especie de mesa especial dónde podía ver a todos.

Finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio Estoico empezó a hablar.

Ciudadanos de Berk, les informó algo muy importante, como saben la guerra contra los dragones llegó a su fin gracias a mi único hijo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III- ante esto muchos empezaron a aplaudir- gracia a ti hijo hay paz, pero no e venido a hablar de eso sino de una otro asunto, durante mucho tiempo e sido su jefe, tal vez no el mejor jefe que puedan tener pero trate de hacer lo mejor para mi pueblo pero eso hizo que me olvidará de mi familia- Dijo mirando a Hipo- durante mucho... mucho tiempo, casi hago que ustedes mueran, pero por suerte eso no ocurrió, todo lo que acaba de ocurrir este últimos mes es una locura jejeje y es por eso que me e dado cuenta que Berk ya no es el mismo, a nacido un Berk más moderno, más fuerte, es por ello que también otras cosas deben de cambiar, como jefe y padre no hay momento de más orgulloso que éste- ante esto muchos vikingos miraron confusos a Estoico- el momento que se declara a un nuevo jefe- en ese momento todos estaban en shock y demasiados sorprendidos para hablar- en este momento declaro a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III como jefe máximo de Berk- Finalizó Estoico con una sonrisa que nadie había visto en mucho tiempo.

Después de eso se desató un gran alboroto ya que todos felicitaban a Hipo y otros tantos le daban la mano a Estoico por todos esos años en que sirvió al pueblo como un gran jefe.

Hipo estaba en una especie de shock masivo, sólo estaba ahí sentado con las últimas palabras de su padre retumbando en su cabeza, "en éste momento declaró a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III como jefe máximo de Berk".

EN QUE CARAJOS ESTA PENSANDO MI PADRE PARA HACER ÉSO, APENAS TENGO 16 AÑOS Y ME CONVIRTIÓ EN JEFE, QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO,DIOSES NI SIQUIERA PUDE DISFRUTAR DE MIS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS DE NIÑEZ, QUE VOY HACER QUE... ¡VOY HACER!.

Reacciono hasta que Astrid lo abrazo e igual lo felicitaba, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de vikingos y dragones estaban alrededor de él, vio de lejos a su padre y a Bocón, ambos miraban a Hipo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo hasta que vio a Gothi aparecer y le hacía una seña a su padre, inmediatamente Estoico se acercó dónde estaba Hipo.

Bueno dejen en paz al jefe, tiene que descansar después de todo mañana será un día pesado, si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos- Dijo Estoico mientras agarraba a Hipo y lo llevaba con el.

Nos vemos muchachos-Dijo mientras se despedía- Adiós Astrid- le dijo mientras la besaba de una manera muy dulce

Astrid se sonrojo por eso último e igual le decía adiós, pero por alguna extraña razón Hipo sintió que alguien lo miraba así que se voltio y vio al padre de Astrid que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo, Hipo inmediatamente salió corriendo de ahí.

La mayoría se rio por eso y Estoico pidió perdón por su comportamiento y después fue donde había salido.

Hijo espera tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- Dijo mientras detenía a su hijo

Está bien yo tengo que hablar contigo también papa- Dijo el con una cara enojada

Ambos se dirigían a su casa para tener una charla de padre a hijo o bien de adulto a adulto.

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, perdón si no relato bien pero me falta práctica.**_

_**Y por otra vez mencionó no soy pervertido o algo así está historia la hago por diversión**_

_**También perdón por si no he actualizado pronto.**_

_**También perdón por no actualizar la otra historia sino la han leído les invita a echarle un vistazo**_

_**Y tranquilos pronto aparecerá Camicazi y comenzará la historia (pervertida)**_

_**Ya vi el primer tráiler de cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 , o dioses quiero verla ya que les pareció a ustedes.**_

_**No habrá preguntas estúpidas a menos que las quieran jejeje**_

_**Y lo se no e actualizado tan pronto como quería pero he tenido una semana realmente pesada a si que si no actualizo esta o la otra por favor no se desesperen (pónganme cualquier tipo de cometario eso me anima mas) **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo:-) adios**_


	3. Chapter 3: Una vieja tradición

Después de lo ocurrido en el gran salón, Hipo o mejor dicho el nuevo jefe de Berk estaba caminando hacia su casa, Estoico se veía muy alegre y parecía despreocupado, todo lo contrario a Hipo ya que el se veía enojado, preocupado y muy nervioso, parece ser que el padre de Astrid realmente lo asustó.

Sin embargo dejando eso a un lado, durante el camino se encontraron a un peculiar amigo, Chimuelo que estaba comiendo unos deliciosos pescados de dudosa procedencia, aunque Hipo sabía quién se los dio y después de un merecido regaño, los tres se dirigían hacia casa, Chimuelo no era tonto por que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba pero eran problemas de humanos y a él no le importaba.

Finalmente entraron a su hogar, Estoico encendió una especie de chimenea y sirvió dos tarros de hidromiel estaba listo para una charla, Chimuelo sólo se acostó en su lugar e inmediatamente se durmió mientras que Hipo ya estaba sentado en una especie de sillón esperando lo que su padre tenía que decir.

Estoico le ofreció el tarro de hidromiel e Hipo no tuvo otra más que aceptar.

Hijo mío no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy, después de años de soñar con este día finalmente pasó, de seguro que cuidaras bien de Berk, te convertirás en el mejor jefe que esta aldea haya tenido felicidades-Dijo Estoico mientras se tomaba el tarro de Hidromiel

Hipo sólo miraba a su padre, realmente parecía feliz, sin embargo el no estaba feliz y seguía mirando a su padre como si quisiera matarlo.

Pero veo que tu no lo estas eh, ¿que sucede?-Preguntó Estoico

Hipo sólo tomó su tarro y finalmente habló

QUE ME SUCEDE ¡QUE ME SUCEDE! QUE TE SUCEDE A TI MALDITO VIEJO LOCO, POR QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE ESO Y NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES SOBRE QUE SOY EL HEREDERO O ALGO ASI POR QUE NO ME LO CREO, POR FIN UN MALDITO DIA DE PAZ DESPUES DE TODO EL TRABAJO QUE TUVE, TU VIENES Y ME CONVIERTES EN JEFE, EN QUE PENSASTES PARA HACERME ESO !DIOSES¡-Gritó totalmente enojado

Tanto Estoico y Chimuelo (lo habían despertado los gritos) miraban a Hipo con la boca abierta.

Y TE DIGNARAS A RESPONDER ¡ESTOICO!-Pregunto gritando

Jejeje cálmate hijo no es para tanto... -Intento decir sin embargo fue interrumpido

NO ES PARA TANTO ¡CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES SERE JEFE ¡JEFE! COMO PUDISTE NO, NO ME LO DIGAS,¡ TENGO 16 AÑOS! HASTA DONDE SÉ SOY EL MAS JOVEN EN ESTA MALDITA ISLA EN CONVERTIRSE EN JEFE- Siguió gritando

¡ HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO TERCERO! TRANQUILIZATE MALDICIÓN-Gritó Estoico

Hipo se tranquilizó, sin embargo apretaba el tarro como si quisiera romperlo.

Tú te convertirás en jefe y es mi última palabra-Dijo mientras se levantaba

Pero papá...-Intentó defenderse

Sin peros, no me voy a retractar por tus caprichos-Dijo aún enojado sin embargo se empezó a calmar- que no lo entiendes, tu eres el heredero, mi hijo siempre soñé con este día y no sólo yo si no tu madre, de seguro ella estaría mucho más emocionada, nunca te presté atención y me lamento mucho por ello, nunca fui un padre para ti y si estuviera viva tu madre me hubiera asesinado jejeje, ella te amaba más que a cualquier cosa, toda su vida había soñado y cuando naciste sabes lo que dijo, "Hola Hipo... eres mucho mejor que mis sueños", pero mira ya me e puesto sentimental-Estoico se limpió una lágrima que rondaba su mejilla

Papá ti no tienes que pedirme perdón, sólo tratabas de cuidarme-Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa- bueno a tu manera jejeje

Padre e hijo rieron incluso Chimuelo sonrió (saben cómo sonríe Chimuelo).

Qué bueno que ya lo tomes bien, y hablando de eso de seguro te diste cuenta que la anciana me hizo una seña, no es así-Preguntó Estoico

Algo así, de que se trata-Dijo intrigado Hipo

Bueno como jefe de Berk tendrás que tener herederos para asegurar el trono y como tal tendrás que conseguir una esposa-Dijo Estoico como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Por segunda vez en la noche Hipo estaba en shock masivo

Y bueno hablamos con la anciana y nos informó de algo curioso- al ver que Hipo no reaccionaba decidió continuar- según ella hace años existió una tradición un tanto extraña, no se como decirlo-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

Decir que-Logró decir Hipo

Éste, hace años en nuestra isla había una tradición que consistía que los jefes tuvieran dos mujeres, para tener más herederos, se podía decir que una era su esposa pero la otra tendría el título de amante, y según ella esa tradición no se realiza en mucho tiempo y creé que si esta vez no se realiza tendremos muchos problemas, así que acepte la tradición para ti y que tendrás que conseguir una esposa y no sólo eso sino también una amante

La luna estaba en el cielo alumbrando la isla, era paz y tranquilidad para muchos vikingos y dragones que descansaban hasta que oyeron un gritó que despertó a todos y del cuál provenía de la casa del nuevo jefe.

¡QUUEEEEEEE!

_**Si me he tardado en actualizarlo pero casi no e tenido tiempo pero no e tenido tiempo y si lo se esa excusa ya la use**_

_**Pero continuemos con la historia. Ya comenzó la como a dice o si la perversión (aclaró otra vez no soy pervertido).**_

_**Los verdaderos "problemas " para Hipo ya se acercan aunque sé que los va a disfrutar y verán como sufrirá jejeje **_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyó que han dado a esta historia eso me ánima más.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (ahora escribí muy poco XD)**_

_**Adiós**_


	4. Chapter 4: Contrato

Bendita Tradición

Amanecía en Berk por lo que la mayoría de los vikingos estaban reunidos en el gran salón desayunando en familia como era tradición cada fin de semana sin embargo algunos estaban intrigados por lo que ocurrió anoche en la casa de Estoico cuando Hipo o mejor dicho su nuevo jefe había tenido al parecer una especie de ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo según Estoico, tanto que había pegado tremendo grito, que incluso había despertado hasta los dragones los cuales estaban algo temerosos el día de hoy, es como si aquel gritó los había puesto muy nerviosos, el día de hoy muchos dragones ni siquiera habían puesto una pata fuera de sus establos, lo que alarmó a varios vikingos creyendo que algo malo había sucedido.

La mayoría recordaba lo que sucedió ayer, cuando fueron a investigar sin embargo se toparon con Estoico el cual les dijo que no sucedió nada y se disculpó por el comportamiento de Hipo de nuevo y pidió que no se preocuparan por su hijo.

Sin embargo Astrid intentaba averiguar porque Estoico se había comportado de una manera tan extraña. Y porque Chimuelo estaba muy inquieto, si así es, tenía los ojos tapados con sus patas y temblando totalmente. Otra cosa que agregar a su lista.

Flash Back

_Muchos vikingos corrían en dirección a la casa de Estoico, unos en pijamas o intentos de esta, otros tantos ya tenían su traje de batalla y armas para defender a su jefe de cualquier amenaza._

_Entre ellos iba Astrid la cual estaba sumamente preocupada ya que Hipo nunca en la vida había gritado de esa manera, en su mano derecha traía su hacha lista para enfrentar a cualquier cosa pusiera en peligro a su Hipo._

_Sin embargo se toparon con Estoico el cual tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y al parecer el también había estado corriendo colina abajo._

_Qué demonios pasó Estoico?-Pregunto Bocón un poco alarmado al ver a su amigo cansado_

_Tranquilos no ha sucedido absolutamente nada sólo que nuestro jefe ya sintió la presión, tanto que se desmayó jejeje-Estoico respondió en un tono tranquilo- ahora necesita un curandero lo más rápido posible ¿Ay alguno presente?_

_Para suerte de Estoico había una curandera presentó la cual a ofreció a ayudar por lo que le pidió adelantarse y atender "al herido" mientras el intentaba tranquilizar a los vikingos._

_Les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo, pero todo este asunto lo ha desorientado así que regresen a sus casa y duerman tranquilos-Finalizó_

_Después de esa palabras entendieron que era una orden ya que Estoico todavía tenía poder sobre el pueblo pero Astrid era muy lista y sabia que algo sucedía por lo que decidió investigar un poco más a pesar de que padre le negó contradecir una orden sin embargo ella no obedeció._

_Disculpe Estoico, realmente que sucedió?-Preguntó un poco nerviosa por su tono desafiante_

_Estoico se la quedó viendo, sorprendido que la chica no se retirará._

_No te preocupes, todo está bien así que por qué no te vas a tu casa-Dijo Estoico con una mano en su hombro para después dirigirse hacia Bocón el cual parecía algo serio lo cual inquietó más a Astrid- Bocón tú no te irás tenemos que hablar de "eso"_

_Bocón asintió y se dirigió con Estoico de vuelta a su casa dejando a una Astrid sumamente preocupada._

Fin del Flash Back

Astrid dedujo que algo sucedía y ambos vikingos lo estaban ocultando porque incluso Gothi se reunió con ellos, lo que la preocupó demasiado ya que Hipo nunca se presento a desayunar y si algo malo le ocurría a Hipo se presentó esta mañana, sólo vino Chimuelo el cual tenía pavor de todo o acaso Hipo tenía una enfermedad, o tal vez... Muchas ideas locas brotaban de la mente de Astrid pero una fue la que la preocupó demasiado. Según lo que sabe de las tradiciones vikingas cuando alguien es mencionado jefe se supone... que debe... tener... ¡UNA ESPOSA!.

Y si eso sucediera, no, no y no ella no permitiría que Hipo se casará con alguien que no sea ella y si eso ocurriera ella raptaría a Hipo para amarrarlo en Tormentula y escapar de Berk sólo para tenerlo ella, él le pertenecía, era de su propiedad sólo suyo y no permitirá que una cualquiera se lo quitara. Sin embargo a pesar de ése plan loco tenía otras opciones, una era tener un hijo con Hipo lo más rápido posible, lo cual la sonrojo por tener que hacer "eso", pero no se arrepentiría de hacerlo con Hipo de hecho ya tenía varias noches en las cuales soñaba con que ambos hacían el amor, unas veces románticamente y otras salvajemente

Maldición Hipo me ha convertido en toda una pervertida-Pensó Astrid sumamente roja

Pero también tenía la segunda opción y la cual era que pedir a Hipo antes que todas ósea prácticamente pedir su mano, si así es ¡eso haría! Y nunca más tendría problemas.

Tengo que encontrar a Estoico-Pensó Astrid mientras salía del gran salón- después de todo necesito su aprobación- susurró lo último

Lejos del Gran salón, de vuelta en la casa del nuevo jefe Hipo se encontraba en su cama sin embargo estaba atado y tenía una franela en la boca, primero se sorprendió y luego se asustó pensando que estaba secuestrado o algo así pero para su calma apareció su padre junto con Bocón, los cuales sólo se dedicaban a mirarlo mientras susurraban cosas que no entendía hasta que...

Hipo eres Tú?-Pregunto Estoico

Que carajos le sucedía a su padre al decir ésa estúpida pregunta.

1... 2... 3... ¡Espera un momento, porque decía tantas, tantas malas palabras! Que le sucedía pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bocón

Es el Estoico, estoy seguro-Dijo Bocón

Como lo sabes-Cuestiono Estoico

Sólo míralo, siempre tiene esa cara de estúpido después de todo la heredero de ti-Se burló de su viejo amigo

Jejeje que gracioso-Dijo

Después de eso Estoico se acercó a su hijo para quitarle la franela y desamarrar las cuerdas e inmediatamente Hipo se agarró la cabeza, o dolía mucho... ¿Por qué?

¿Que... Que sucedió?- Apenas logró articular esa palabra

¿Que no te acuerdas de anoche?-Pregunto Estoico

Hipo sólo pudo negar con su cabeza. Estoico le explicaría todo con delicadeza ya que no quería que sucediera otro accidente como el de anoche.

Bueno déjame explicarte, primero tú...-Pero fue interrumpido por Bocón

Yo te lo diré Hipo-Dijo Bocón- Después de que tu padre te contará sobre la tradición de tener esposa y amante a la vez, que por cierto te envidio pero regresando al tema tú te desmayaste sin embargo reaccionaste poco después pero al parecer te volviste loco y empezaste a destrozar toda la casa, tu padre y yo tuvimos que detenerte antes de que salieras a la aldea e hicieras lo mismo pero aún así eras incontrolable incluso Chimuelo se asustó al verte en de estado tanto que se fue al establo por lo que te amarramos a tu cama, debiste de haberse visto no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza-Finalizó Estoico con una gran sonrisa

Estoico tenía la boca totalmente abierta al ver que su amigo le contó tal cosa sin ninguna delicadeza, volteó a ver a Hipo el cual seguía sentado y con un tick en el ojo.

¿QUE HICIERON QUE?-Dijo Hipo mientras apretaba sus puños y de nuevo esa sensación fuego lo dominaba.

Sin embargo no pasó nada ya que unos golpes de la puerta de su cuarto se escucharon.

Hipo que pasó está todo bien, que ese desastre de abajo responde-Se escucho una voz conocida para todos

Estoico agradecido de que Astrid apareciera el momento exacto decidió abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente después de que abriera la puerta Astrid se lanzó a los brazos de Hipo abrazándolo y preguntando muchas cosas.

Estoy bien Astrid no te preocupes-Dijo Hipo dulcemente

Pero Astrid respondió con un puñetazo en el hombro

Que no me preocupe, no te he visto en toda la mañana, anoche me diste tremendo susto que demonios sucede- Dijo Astrid enojada

Nada cariño-Dijo Hipo mientras la besaba

Astrid se dejó llevar por el beso y lo profundizó mientras se sentaba en su regazo y envolvía su cuello con sus brazos.

Ejem- Tosió Estoico- todavía estamos aquí tortolos

Astrid se dio cuenta de que estaba en una posición comprometedora con Hipo y se sonrojo masivamente.

Disculpen, pero qué bueno que lo encuentro Estoico quería hablar con usted-Dijo Astrid sería

Conmigo-Respondió Estoico algo sorprendido- sobre qué?

Quiero a Hipo como mi futuro esposo-Dijo firmemente

¡Qué!-Dijeron Bocón e Hipo

Necesito su permiso Estoico-Dijo nerviosa

Niña, se supone que tus padres tienen que hablar conmigo además esto sucede al revés, va en contra de las tradiciones-Mencionó

Pero ya hemos roto muchas con la llegada de los dragones-Dijo Astrid- además no creí a Hipo le moleste tenerme como esposa o no es así Hipo-dijo seductoramente

En absoluto-Respondió rojo

Estoico se quedó viendo a Astrid y luego a Hipo hasta que finalmente respondió.

De acuerdo

Después de eso Astrid se puso muy feliz y abrazó a Hipo de nuevo.

Estoico le hizo una señal a Bocón para que lo siguiera y dejaran a los tortolitos solos.

Porque aceptaste Estoico ella está enamorada de Hipo y le rompería el corazón si él estuviera con otra-Dijo Bocón preocupado

Si en verdad lo ama tendrá que enfrentar la realidad-además será una buena esposa para él y una buena madre para mis futuros nietos y será decisión de Hipo contarle o no

Después de eso ambos se quedaron viendo el destrozo de Hipo, mesas tiradas, ventanas rotas, e inclusive un muro destruido.

Dioses como es que mi hijo tuviera tanta fuerza- Pregunto Estoico

Tal vez ya esté sacando su lado salvaje-Dijo Bocón

Tal vez

Lejos de la casa, a unos kilómetros del mar se encontraba un barco el cual era totalmente blanco.

Pronto llegaré por mi trofeo, por el hombre que más deseo, pronto te veré Hipo-Dijo una voz femenina- pronto te probaré- susurró mientras se lamia los labios

**Chan chan chan ¡chan! O ni se si así se escriba**

**Pero finalmente otro capítulo más de esta historia, gracias a todos por sus comentarios me inspiran demasiado y más me harán felizmente loco**

**A hora una pregunta, no se si debería hacerla pero**

**¿LES GUSTARÍA LEMON ROMANTICO O SALVAJE?**

**Por que si no lo saben esta historia es trío por lo que habrá una escena muy fuerte y no se si ponerla o ustedes quieran algo menos fuerte.**

**Se los dejó de tarea.**

**Adios:-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Visitante

Bendita Tradición

Habían pasado varios días desde que Hipo anunció su compromiso con Astrid, la aldea estaba alegre, bueno no exactamente todos como Patán, varios chicos de la isla y otros más pero también entré ellos había ellas como Brutilda y varias jóvenes dispuestas a conquistar a Hipo.

Pero sobretodo la oposición del padre de Astrid el cual estaba sentado bebiendo como y maldiciendo a los dioses, se oponía a esa unión debido que aún tenían sólo 16 años, no quería que su "niña" se casará con nadie y mucho menos con Hipo. Si a pesar de que los había salvado el aún creía que Hipo era un inútil, cosa por las cuál ganó varias discusiones con su hija, él quería que un verdadero hombre desposara a su hija, él quería un nieto vikingo no uno al estilo Hipo, no... No y ¡No!, preferiría a Patán como el esposo de Astrid.

Era más fuerte, más "inteligente", todo un líder todo un ¡vikingo!, tenía que hacer algo ahora, el le daría un nieto digno y estaba dispuesto a separar a su hija de Hipo sólo tenía que encontrar a Patán...

Hipo caminaba felizmente junto con su gran amigo Chimuelo, después de encontrarlo en el Gran salón justo después de anunciar su compromiso, aunque para ser sinceros lo encontró en una esquina temblando y al parecer huyendo de él, le pidió unas disculpas y ambos decidieron tomar un baño en unas aguas termales que habían encontrado días antes para relajarse y en el caso de Hipo pensar.

Aún le costaba entender lo que había sucedido estos últimos días, su padre lo nombró jefe, se casará con Astrid y por ultimo esa estúpida tradición sin sentido alguno, aunque pensándolo bien no le había comentado a Astrid nada sobre eso, tendría que hacerlo o si no ella se enteraría y lo mataría y conociéndola lo seguiría hasta el Valhala para atormentarlo por toda la eternidad.

**¿Por qué habría que decírselo?**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Chimuelo el cual jugueteaba con el agua.

¡Amigo! Tranquilo no te desesperes, ahora vamos a volar pero por lo menos déjame terminar mi baño-Dijo mientras reía al ver como su amigo trataba de sonreír.

Chimuelo le miro curioso, sabía que algo le pasaba a su jinete por lo que le lamio la cara.

¡Chimuelo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No ves que estoy tomando un baño relajador, ¡maldita sea!-Inmediatamente se tapó su boca, últimamente está actuando de una manera un tanto raro, decía malas palabras y esa sensación de fuego cada vez que se enojaba o... O no quería mencionar esa cosa tan vergonzosa.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que Chimuelo tenía los ojos tapados con sus patas y estaba lo más alejado posible de él.

Tranquilo amigo, lo siento no era mi intención asustarte, es sólo que...-Trató de articular palabra alguna pero le era difícil seguir pensando en todo.

Su amigo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, despues de todo los problemas de los humanos eran más complicadas que los problemas dragonescos, su jinete tendría dos hembras cosa que no la veía como un problema, era como un sueño hecho realidad para él, su jinete tenía demasiada suerte ¡Demasiada!. Él apenas podía coquetear con una hembra y ese maldito ya tenía dos... Pero después de todo tendría que apoyarlo.

Chimuelo sólo dio un ronroneo para darle a entender a su jinete que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Gracias amigo, cuento contigo-Dijo Hipo más tranquilo-ahora vamos a volar

Despues de un vuelo tranquilizador y con un poco de adrenalina decidieron volver a la aldea, después de todo era el jefe.

Astrid caminaba felizmente por el bosque despues de un entrenamiento que en vez de eso sólo pudo en pensar en su boda, se casaría con Hipo, el hombre más tierno y valiente del mundo, tomen eso malditas fans, si al fin tenía a Hipo sólo para ella y lo aprovecharía, por fin se divertiria,por fin la complacerian, tenía planeado todo como seducirlo, como hacerlo gozar, como la haría gozar, tan sólo en pensarlo se ponía caliente.

Maldita sea me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida-Dijo avergonzada para si misma al pensar que cada día ella quería ser complacida pero despues de todo estaba segura que Hipo no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

Pero todo no era alegría puesto que su padre era el unico que se oponía a su matrimonio, no entendía por que su viejo se oponía, Hipo se convirtió en jefe y además era ¡el héroe de Berk!, el que salvo a una necia tribu vikinga de la amenaza más grande que habían enfrentado sus antepasados. Y apesar de ello su padre lo consideraba todavia un estorbo, el aún creía que los vikingos son y serán los más fuertes y poderoso ejército que nunca había existido en el mundo y no un montón de idiotas soñadores como Hipo.

"Como se atreve a decir eso de mi prometido"Pensó Astrid mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su hacha"Pero hablando de él tenemos que asistir a una cena esta noche"

Astrid fue a su hogar para alistarse esta noche, quería ponerse un tanto femenina aunque para ser sincera no sabia como ya que no era su estilo pero por Hipo tenía que hacer la cosa más tonta y sin sentido de su vida, ser arreglada por su madre. Caminaba hacia su perdición.

Despues de un merecido vuelo por parte de Chimuelo, Hipo dejó a su amigo en la sala junto su chimenea, su lugar favorito, logro divisar una pequeña mesa junto a los sillones , la cual tenía encima una botella de aguamiel.

"Un tarro no hace mucho daño" Pensó

Se sirvió un tarro de aguamiel mientras se sentaba en su sillón, dio un pequeño sorbo al tarro y sintió la misma sensación de fuego recorrerlo en todo su cuerpo, se sentía poderoso, vio a Chimuelo el cual ya se había dormido, tenía a un furia nocturna como mascota, el más letal de los dragones, se casaría con Astrid Hofferson, la más hermosa pero temible vikinga del todo el meridiano y para terminar era el jefe y héroe de Berk. Tenía todo.

**Podría acostumbrarme a estó**

Hipo sonreía maliciosamente mientras le daba otro sorbo a su tarro.

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Berk, Estoico había estado haciendo unos cuantos arreglos para la futura boda, pero...

Barco a la vista-Gritó un vikingo

La gente que estaba alrededor se acercó para ver quien era su visitante ya que en esa época del año nadie venía para Berk.

Entre ellos estaban Estoico y Bocon junto a los jinetes de Berk exceptuando a Astrid, Patán e Hipo.

Quien quiera que sea salga del barco ahora mismo o de lo contrario lo quemaros con usted dentro-Gritó Estoico pero al ver que nadie daba una respuesta empezó a hacerle señales tanto a los jinetes como a los soldados para atacar. Sin embargo...

Que manera de recibir a los invitados es esta Estoico-Dijo una voz femenina

Del barco salió una muchacha muy hermosa, con un vestido totalmente rojo pero ensima del vestido traía un chaleco que hacia juegos con sus botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas,también traía unos guantes cafés de piel, en su cintura traía una espada larga similar a una katana,traía el pelo suelto el cual le llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía ojos azules y era rubia.

Al ver esa mujer la mayoría de jóvenes y niños suspiraron.

¿Tú que haces aqui? **¡Camicazi!**

**Uff me costó este capítulo, si se puede llamarlo, pero vamos a lo principal.**

**Que planeara el padre de Astrid?**

**Por que no estaba Patán?**

**Por que ha venido Camicazi?**

**Seguire preguntado como un estúpido sin sentido?**

**Con lo de describir a Camicazi no soy muy bueno en eso, me base en un fanart que encontré por ahí. Y tranquilos parece que la mayoría quiere lemon salvaje o algo asi.**

**¡Pervertidos!**

**Tal vez otro capítulos más y habrá lo que han querido desde que leyeron esta historia. No se desesperen.**

**Recuerden cualquier comentario ya se critica o amenaza de muerte (ya me amenazaron y me llamaron pervertido:-S) me inspira a seguir la historia. Agregenla a favoritos si quieren no por que yo lo diga lo hagan.**

**Aunque pensándolo bien podría...**

**Nos vemos tal vez solo tal vez en esta misma semana ya que el pasado lunes no actualize. ¿Cual historia les gustaría que pusiera otro capítulo?**

**Una saludo y abrazo a todos.:-) Adios.**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan

Bendita Tradición

La noche llegó a Berk más rápido de lo normal y es porque era la noche en que el matrimonio Horrendo-Hofferson se aceptaría por el consejo. Toda la aldea estaba invitada, el gran salón estaba sumido en un ambiente alegre, todos comían con sus familias, otros tantos se divertían compitiendo en apuestas de bebidas, sin embargo lejos del ambiente de felicidad...

Sabes porque te llamé ¿no es así?- Dijo un hombre ocultado en una especie de capucha.

Por supuesto, por ti haría lo que me pidiera, futuro suegro- Susurró un joven

Los Hofferson no tendrán un heredero idiota como los Horrendos, tu eres el único que puede evitar ése matrimonio Patán- Dijo revelando su rostro, era el padre de Astrid, ¡Asher Hofferson!

Pero ¿cómo?- Dijo Patán confundido.

Con esto- Asher saco de su bolso un libro y lo abrió en una página especial entregándoselo a Patán para que lo leyera a pesar de que este no le gustaba, pero por tener a Astrid ¡Por supuesto lo haría!

Pero esto es... ¿Lo que creo que es?- Preguntó sorprendido Patán mientras cerraba el libro y se lo entregaba al adulto

¡Sí!, por fin nuestra isla se liberará de esa escoria de Hipo por siempre y tú tomaras su lugar como jefe, además tu padre ya está enterado y está de acuerdo con el plan- Dijo Asher totalmente confiado- Espero que estés listo

De acuerdo destruiré a Hipo con mis propias manos- Dijo Patán mientras chocaba su palma con su puño- ¡No te defraudare!

Lo sé- Dijo Asher con una sonrisa- ¡Vamos! Llegamos tarde a tu fiesta- Se burló Asher

**"En los puertos"**

Todos los jóvenes quedaron hipnotizados por Camicazi, pero no hay que culparlos, después de todo era muy hermosa.

¡Se quedarán viéndome como idiotas o me ayudarán a amarrar mi barco!- Dijo en tono burlón Camicazi

Inmediatamente muchos jóvenes entre ellos Brutacio y Patapez se amontonaron para tratar de amarrar el barco.

¡Yo lo haré!- Dijo un vikingo

¡No yo lo haré!- Gritó otro y así sucesivamente mientras todos se peleaban por agarrar la soga, Camicazi sonrió y paso prácticamente a un lado de los jóvenes dirigiéndose a donde Estoico se encontraba.

Y bueno ¿Dónde está mi media naranja?- Preguntó Camicazi a Estoico poniendo ambas manos en su cadera mientras miraba alrededor

¿Tu qué?- Intentó disimular que no la había oído nada

¿Ya sabes donde esta Hipo?- Volvió a preguntar en tono de impaciencia

Él... - No logró decir nada por el ruido de los jóvenes por lo que decidió calmarlos- ¡Atención tontos cállense de una buena vez! ¡Lo único que harán es hundir el barco! Además quiero que se larguen al gran salón, para comenzar la fiesta

Muchos de los jóvenes suspiraron de tristeza y se dirigieron al gran salón pero no perdieron la oportunidad de intentar coquetear con Camicazi.

Me llamo Jake, si me necesitas estoy a un lado del mercado- Dijo un muchacho pero otro lo empujo

No le hagas caso, yo soy Ed preciosa- Camicazi solo le envió una mirada de furia cosa que lo hizo retroceder

¡Brutilda! - Gritó Estoico

Si señor- Contestó la joven

Amarra bien ese barco- Ordenó Estoico

A la orden, quítense de en medio buenos para nada- Brutilda empujo a los jóvenes haciendo que la mayoría se cayera del puerto, Camicazi sonrió por ver a los tontos caer

Y tú ven conmigo- señaló a Camicazi

¡Ok!- Dijo alegre Camicazi

De vuelta en Berk

¡No te muevas! ¡Eso no es un arma es un cepillo! ¿Por qué no te has rasurado?- Era uno de los tantos gritos que se escuchaban en la casa Hofferson

¡Auch! Eso dolió- Se quejó Astrid sobándose su cabeza

¡No te muevas! Casi terminó- Dijo Kassandra Hofferson- Listo- Puso la última flor.

Astrid se observó en el espejo y no se reconoció.

¡Guau! Mamá si te luciste- Dijo volteando a ver a su madre la cual tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Oh hija ya te vas a casar, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando eras un bebé y te gustaba patear a tu padre en la cara- Dijo Kassandra llorando

Mamá que me vaya a casar no significa que no te vendré a ver ni tú a mi Ok?- Dijo Astrid mientras abrazaba a su madre- ahora déjame un momento a solas

Por supuesto, tengo que ver dónde se ha metido tu padre- Dijo algo enojada Kassandra

Astrid se miró al espejo una vez más.

Su madre le puso un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, encima de este tenía una capad de piel de oso negra, su cola en el cabello tenía flores verdes muy bien acomodadas. Verde su color favorito.

"Me casare con Hipo ¡Dioses estoy muy nerviosa! Aún falta que nuestro matrimonio se valide y si todo sale bien estaré de luna de miel en una semana" Pensó Astrid alegremente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que abrió su puerta.

Vaya, parece que a tu padre se lo trago un dragón- Dijo Kassandra enojada- Así que tenemos que ir sin el

Bueno vamos madre- Dijo Astrid caminando a la sala de su hogar pero un pensamiento la invadió

¿Dónde estará mi padre?

**"En la casa de los jefes"**

Hipo había estado en su cuarto un largo tiempo, mirándose en un espejo. Eso es porque tenía un chaleco de piel más elegante y grande, que le llegaba más allá de sus caderas con un Furia Nocturna en su espalda. Su chaleco era de color negro, su color favorito, su camisa verde de siempre, un pantalón negro y su rediseñado casco vikingo, el cual estaba de color negro y con cuernos más altos que el anterior.

Mira Chimuelo casi soy negro cómo tú- Bromeó Hipo sin embargo Chimuelo lo observó y se volvió a dormir- Gracias por darme ánimos reptil inservible- Susurró mientras le rascaba el cuello

Hipo fijo su vista en un cofre que contenía una armadura en la cual había trabajado semanas.

"Me hubiera encantado usarla pero es una fiesta de gala no el entrenamiento dragón" Pensó Hipo con una sonrisa

Bueno vamos amigo- Dijo Hipo dirigiéndose con su fiel amigo hacia el Gran salón.

**En los puertos**

Y bueno ¿Que sucede Estoico?- Preguntó Camicazi

Hipo se casará, de hecho esta misma noche se validara su matrimonio para que pueda convertirse en el jefe máximo de Berk- Dijo Estoico serio

Camicazi quedó en shock pero Estoico volvió a hablar.

Pero... Como jefe existe una tradición que debe cumplirse esta vez- Hizo un pausa para continuar- "Fénix"

Camicazi conocía esa tradición, por supuesto que conocía cada una de las antiguas tradiciones del viejo mundo después de todos era una futura jefa también. Sonrió.

Bueno sólo vine a verlo, después de todo no le he visto en un largo tiempo- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara con dobles intenciones. Estoico sólo se quedó mirando sabiendo lo que planeaba Camicazi pero esta vez no haría nada para evitarlo.

Bien eres una futura jefa por lo que puedes asistir a la fiesta así que acompáñame- Dijo

Hipo estaba atrás del Gran salón, esperando nerviosamente a Astrid. Caminaba de un lado a otro, Chimuelo sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa a su estilo.

Y... Y tú que estás viendo?- Dijo Hipo enojado pero Chimuelo solo ronroneo, de repente oyó el sonido de unos pasos- ¡Ohh! ¡Ahí estás! Pensé que... ¡Camicazi!- Gritó Hipo totalmente sorprendido

Ven aquí mi pequeño tonto- Dijo Camicazi abriendo sus brazos e Hipo inmediatamente la abrazo cariñosamente, estuvieron un rato así hasta que...

¿Interrumpo algo?- Detrás de ellos estaba Astrid con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ¡Hecha una furia!

Ehhh- Hipo sólo pudo decir

Si interrumpes algo- Dijo Camicazi aún abrazada a Hipo- Y ¿Quién eres?

Astrid tomó a Hipo del brazo separándolo bruscamente de Camicazi para poner una mano en su cintura

Soy su prometida ¡Astrid Hofferson!- Dijo mientras besaba a Hipo apasionadamente enfrente de Camicazi.

**Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento**

**En verdad lamento mucho mi descuido pero es que es culpa de los videojuegos, ¡Te Maldigo beta del Battlefield 4 y GTA V online!**

**Ademas tengo escuela y estoy en época de exámenes ¡MALDITOS PROFESORES!**

**Pero regresando a la Historia**

**Le quize poner un poco de drama y acción a la Historia para más tarde empezar **_**"con-lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-" **_**(Lemon) Y ya se que llevo diciendo esto en los anteriores capítulos pero aun no he terminado de acabarlo. Solo espero no exagerar y se que lo hare de todos modos**

**¿Qué planean Asher y Patán?**

**¿Qué planeara Camicazi?**

**¿Qué pasara en el gran salón?**

**¿Abra lemon ya que a eso vine?**

**TODAS las dudas se resolverán si comentan mas y mas y mas. Eso me hace muy Feliz**

**Adios **


End file.
